


Sherlock's Secrets

by damesansmerci, ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Claiming, Consensual Possession, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Gunplay, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Military Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Top John, Virginity Roleplay, Voyeurism, it's a fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damesansmerci/pseuds/damesansmerci, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5次Sherlock幻想被John强上，1次……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damesansmerci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damesansmerci/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sherlock's Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902264) by [damesansmerci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damesansmerci/pseuds/damesansmerci). 



Sherlock的自制力不太强。无数次历史证明了这点——这一回也不例外。因为Sherlock是那样地渴望。他焦灼着期盼着，但又深知这不会为他所有。

即使如此，他还是渴望。

那起源，或许是John无比冷静地射杀了一个男人的时候，他注意到John的双手，粗糙，有力，从不颤抖。这是一闪而过的念头，稍纵即逝。然而它又时不时地隐现。他看见John握着枪，经过日晒带着茧子的手掌与冰凉光滑的金属对比鲜明。随后是John走路和站立时干脆利落又果断的姿态，他生气时的怒吼，危机时刻眼中闪烁的光。

John是个好人。John细心，强壮，善良；有一天他亲吻了Sherlock，Sherlock几乎以为这就足够了，被John轻柔地触碰，温和地爱抚，只要看见John注视自己的眼神就感到喜悦。John把他当作瓷器娃娃，纤细易碎值得珍爱的存在。但事实上这样并不足够。Sherlock想被按进床铺里，被狠狠地操干和凌辱。他想要John弄疼他，羞辱他，占有他，再用那双Sherlock全然相信并托付了自己的手，重新造就他。

Sherlock知道他不能把这些想法告诉John。日积月累的渴望产生了见不得光的幻想。他不能告诉John，不敢冒着失去John的风险。

——————

1

Sherlock朝墙壁开枪太多次，整个小公寓里都布满他无聊留下的弹孔。John彻底受够。他叫Sherlock住手，不过后者充耳不闻，还朝John的脑袋上方开了一枪，子弹险险在他头顶擦过。

啊啊，John暴怒了。看见他眼里凌厉的光吗？他按捺不住了。

“我要给你上一堂让你永生难忘的课，你这个该死的婊子。”John说。他的声音低沉，充满危险性。Sherlock拼命摇头。他还记得之前那一次，John把他绑在床上连续几个小时不让他射，直到他又哭又求饶。然而John上前直接把他推倒在地，跪在Sherlock腿间将他一条大腿架上肩膀。丝质睡袍底下，Sherlock一丝不挂，布料滑到腰间，使他不自在地袒露着，同时又勃起着。John挑起眉毛欣赏他，欣赏他淫荡的，无从遮蔽的样子。

“真是个骚货。”John的口吻仿佛带着爱意，“你想要我操你，是不是？”他把枪口往下滑，蹭过Sherlock的耻毛，冰凉的金属使Sherlock绷紧身体。保险栓还开着，他提醒自己。

“John，你要知道——”

“是的是的，我知道，”John不耐地打断。他紧扣Sherlock的大腿将他拉向自己，直到他半靠在John的身上。

“别吵，不然更痛。”

他不可能是计划好的。弹夹还没取下——Sherlock会被生生地弄疼，弄得出血。John用手指和唾液把他操开，Sherlock呻吟，扭动，半靠着他，睡衣皱巴巴地堆在腰间。John打他的屁股，叫他不许动，臀肉被John的手掌拍击得发颤。随后John把枪口塞进Sherlock的臀缝。

“我会狠狠地操你，让你几天都走不好路。”他愉快地表示。Sherlock摇头，但John仍然压着他，冰冷的枪口推挤他的小穴，反复挑逗和威吓，他远没有得到足够扩张，还不能塞进去。

但不知为何枪管还是开始往里滑，粗暴地摩擦着黏膜，被他容纳，全部容纳。

“看着。”John命令道，Sherlock以含泪的双眼凝视最后一段枪管埋进自己体内。保险还开着，他发着抖，被John这样操弄。他痛得厉害。John就是喜欢看这样的景象，看他的勃朗宁是如何在Sherlock战栗的身体里抽插，在疼痛中呈现出的美丽。要保持静止承受这一切都太难了，但因为那是John的命令，所以Sherlock勉强地做到。

他属于John。他会承受John给予的一切。

然后John就望进他的双眼。

“还有三颗子弹，”John说，“你觉得自己有多幸运？”

“不，John，你不会——”Sherlock恐惧地睁大眼睛。

John低头将嘴唇贴上Sherlock的，给他凌乱的深吻。

并扣下扳机。

——————————

2

在游泳池边上John差点为了他丧命，结果，Sherlock就跪在他面前，脸正对着John的下半身，急切地解开那要命的炸弹背心。他把那背心丢到一边——随后，转过脸，把头靠在John的大腿内侧，因那擦身而过的危机颤抖。

John的手指拨弄他的卷发，意料之外的触碰让Sherlock僵住了。

“你欠我一次。”John说。Sherlock抬头想看看他是不是在开玩笑，却只看见John的胸口，脖子，曲线向上，连接他高抬的下巴。Sherlock试探性地抬手扶住John的腰，John便把他的头发抓得发痛。没错。Sherlock知道John现在想要什么，一清二楚。

他拉开John的裤子拉链掏出那根阴茎；又粗又大，沉甸甸的，让他有一丝恐惧，生怕自己无法吞入全部。John硬按下他的头，把阴茎捅进他的唇瓣间；Sherlock艰难地努力，努力舔舐、取悦John。但那实在太大了。

他被塞得噎住，John只是轻笑。

“早就想这样让你闭嘴。”他说。Sherlock挣扎着想抬头，他要透不过气了，但John力气很大。John跨进Sherlock张开的膝盖之间，从容地操他的嘴，龟头直抵Sherlock的咽喉，撞得他很痛。

Sherlock眼睛发烫，眼泪划过脸颊。John还不满足。

“摸你自己。”他命令道。Sherlock微微抬起腰扯下长裤，但刚想脱内裤John就一把按下他的脑袋，阴茎插得他完全无法呼吸。

“射在裤子里，”John说，“你就配这样，小婊子。”

Sherlock顺从地隔着内裤揉搓自己的性器。他知道时间不多所以动作很剧烈（Moriaty随时会回来，看见他这个模样，看见他为了他的“小宠物”堕落至此）。John始终按着他，让他的口腔被阴茎填满，让他兴奋地流出前液。

“你的小嘴就是为了吸男人老二的，是吗？”John问，Sherlock想点头却做不到，他连思考都做不到。他意识到自己火热地释放在内裤里，羞耻感使他脸颊发烫。John又往他湿润的口腔里抽插几次，也射了，Sherlock甚至无法全部接住。

精液流了出来，John不太高兴。

“你给我继续自慰，谁叫你浪费那么多的。”John说着整理好裤子。

“Moriaty可能还会——我现在太敏感，John。”Sherlock哀求，可John不为所动。Sherlock只能把额头靠在John的大腿上，紧挨着他，半张的嘴唇贴着那粗糙的牛仔布料，一手环住John的膝弯。

随后Sherlock开始揉搓着，抚慰着，再度抽泣起来，除了John拉扯他头发的手以外什么都感觉不到。

甚至没听见游泳池后门的开启声。

——————————

3

Sherlock不该只披着床单就被带去白金汉宫。他是John的所有物，John也不喜欢让别人看见太多。但John对此不置一词。就算那床单掉下来，让Sherlock几乎赤身露体，他也仅仅抬了抬眉毛。

“你喜欢装得象个婊子，嗯？”John的问话让Sherlock立刻知道自己麻烦大了。John走到他身后，手掌抚过他瘦削紧绷的背脊，往下来到他的臀瓣并将一根手指从容地钻进他的臀缝，隔靴搔痒。

“放开床单。”他说。Sherlock红着脸想反抗，但John充满占有欲的手落在他的腰上，不说话，直到他服从地放开。

旁边人都在看。Mycroft和他的同僚。Sherlock羞耻不已。John坐进沙发，从后面拽过Sherlock，迫使他坐在腿上。John一手分开Sherlock的膝盖，另一手仍然环着他的腰。

“你想给他们看吗？”他问。“那就让他们看。来吧，Sherlock。”他的手掌平贴Sherlock的性器。“自己动。”这是Sherlock不敢不遵从的命令。

Sherlock在John的手掌上磨蹭自己，这样并不能让他解放，但足以弄得他呜咽啜泣不能自已。他朝下沉，仰着脑袋浑身颤抖地枕在John的肩上。John抓着他的头发转过他的脸，粗暴地和他接吻，唾液到处都是。

Sherlock觉得羞耻，觉得无助，觉得象被蹂躏着一样，John对他的想法一定很了解。

“想要装婊子，这就是你应得的回报。”John告诉他，“现在别人都知道你有多么甜美可人的老二了，要我把你的小洞也露给他们看吗？还是让人亲手试试？”

Sherlock摇头想说不，John就放开手。“给你五分钟。”他说，“能射出来就放过你。但不准碰自己——我要你继续象个婊子一样磨蹭我的腿。”

于是Sherlock在John的长裤上研磨下身，性器迫不及待地擦过粗糙的布料以求快感。他做不到的。不管多努力也做不到——刺激度不够。John的下巴搁在他的肩上，欣赏他涂抹在裤腿上的前液。

“时间快到了。”John说，Sherlock呻吟起来，更剧烈地晃动。他听见观众们冷酷无情的笑声，还有John的声音：

“5——4——3——2——”

——————————

4

终于，John无法忍受Irene了，他决定要让Sherlock想起他属于谁。

彼时Sherlock正在沙发上，冥想中，John突然拽住他的胳膊将他拉起来。Sherlock挣扎，然而John力气太大令他无从抵抗；John把Sherlock的裤子扯到脚边，绊着他，随后强迫Sherlock半弯下腰，双手撑墙，露出臀部。Sherlock感觉对方的视线落在他的股间，落在被白皙圆润臀部半遮半掩之下的两颗小球上。John当然忍不住，他也不会多么轻柔温存，毕竟他已经被嫉妒的怒火烧昏了头。他狠狠揉捏Sherlock的小球，捏得他好痛，捏得他呜咽。

“我才是唯一那个能让你哀求两次的人。”John在他耳边轻声说，一个手掌平贴他的臀部，另一手仍然握着他的双球，“只能哀求我，听得懂吗，宝贝？”

于是Sherlock点头。John已经把他的肉瓣掰开，让湿润的老二挤进臀缝里，正抵着那紧致如处女般的小洞。Sherlock的小洞永远那么紧，仿佛总是很勉强地不愿让John深入到Sherlock渴望他深入的地方。

“我受不了的，”Sherlock惊喘着，恐慌不已，“我受不了的John——”

“两次。”John说，“我要你求我两次。”

Sherlock连声哀求了不知道多少遍，John仍然侵入他，粗暴地插了进来。Sherlock压抑着尖叫，声音从唇间逸出，被John狠操得膝盖都发抖。等他再也站不住John就扶着他，不顾他过度敏感和疼痛的身体持续抽插。Sherlock感觉John战栗了一下，感觉John火热地释放在体内深处，然后感觉到John的呼吸就在耳边。

“你是我的。”John低低地说，“你他妈只属于我，听见没？你只能哀求我。”

Sherlock虚弱地点头，瘫软到地板上，精液从大腿内侧蜿蜒向下流。John在他后边弯下腰，揉了揉他的屁股。

“给我看，”John说，“给我看看你灌满精液的小洞。告诉我你是我的。”

Sherlock全身泛起潮红，将脸颊贴在地毯上，翘起臀部供John欣赏。John伸进一根手指搅动着，Sherlock只能等待他的许可，他的命令，才敢移动。

一个手机出现在Sherlock嘴边，他模糊地意识到。

“我要再操你一次，”John平静地说，“你打电话。”

Sherlock颤抖地按下数字，按下呼叫。John微笑着，充满爱意地俯视他。

“让Irene听见你尖叫我的名字。”

——————————

5

John在Baskerville自我介绍时Sherlock突然兴奋得厉害，不得不别开脸。

“这是命令。”John说。Sherlock觉得自己的乳头都立起来了，裤子裹得难受。他咬着嘴唇不看John，可John一定知道。当时，John什么都没说，不过事后，Sherlock洗完澡回到两人入住的小套房，John就干脆地说：“别动。”

Sherlock不动了。他用稍息的姿势站在角落。John走近过去，把Sherlock从头到脚彻底“检查”了一遍。他拨弄Sherlock的乳头直至它们挺立。手掌抚过Sherlock的小腹，抚过他柔和的腰线和紧翘的臀。他掰开Sherlock的臀瓣用手指搔刮里面，还插进他的小洞里弯曲起来。

Sherlock不能动。他越来越硬，前液往下滴，忍得双腿直打颤。John在他的龟头上蹭一下，抹去那滴透明液体，并把手指送到Sherlock嘴边。

“张嘴。”他命令道，Sherlock便张开嘴。他知道接下来是什么戏码，但必须被动地等待。他必须等待John伸进手指，不能呻吟，不能有任何响动，就算John开始操他的嘴也不行。三根手指，圆钝但粗暴地，带着一丝咸涩地进出他的口腔，他的嘴唇在外围看起来象是个完美的心形。

“乖。”John赞许着。他把手指压在Sherlock的舌头上，Sherlock极力维持睁眼和静止的姿势。

John抽出手指，带着唾液擦过Sherlock的下巴，喉咙。

“呆在这儿。”他命令，“直到我回来前都不许动。”

Sherlock听见背后门关上的声音，知道此时此刻此地只有自己一个人了。他不知道会有多久。他全身酸痛，性器充血而未能释放，肌肉也绷得微颤。下巴上有口水，他很想擦掉。

但他还是一动不动。

——————————

+1

“真的？”John看向他，双眼温和却有些糊涂，“你想要——呃。”

“有问题吗？”Sherlock以防备的口吻问道，“只是一个建议，我们不必非得——”

“不，不——抱歉，我有点迟钝，”John说着抓抓后脑，“在消化你的话呢。你是说，我们来试一试，对不？听起来——说真的，听起来很火辣。”

Sherlock点头。他还没有反应过来就被John重重推了一把，倒在床上，双肘支在身后，而John用膝盖顶开他的大腿，站到中间；Sherlock硬得发痛的老二几乎就要碰到他的下半身了。

John伸开五指，轻按他的腹部。“安全词。”他说。

“我们不用——”

这样回答的后果是他被打了一记。不算轻，手掌拍击大腿留下了鲜红的掌印。“安全词。”John又说，这一次Sherlock选择服从。

“超新星。”他勉勉强强地开口，John点点头，嘴角有些上扬。然后他蓦地将Sherlock的手腕压在床铺上，用体重禁锢Sherlock。

Sherlock尝试挣动，不过John的力气真的很大，他几乎动不了。几乎，倘若他连踢带打的话——反正他又不会真的挣扎。

“John，你在干什么？”他问，突如其来的呼吸困难并非伪装。

“闭嘴。”John哑着嗓子说。

“可是，我不明白——”

“闭嘴，”John又说，“还是要吃点苦头？”

Sherlock扭动，他爽得快要昏过去了，“放开我，”他喘息道，“你不能就这么——”

有什么冰凉的，板状的，金属的东西塞进他的嘴，打断他的话语。他含住那个东西情迷意乱地呻吟，John凝视他一秒，很是有些目瞪口呆。

“上帝，你他妈美极了。”John突然完全出戏地说。Sherlock朝他翻白眼。

“别——停。”他含着狗牌嘟囔，口水已经流到下巴了。John弯下腰，手指描绘他的嘴唇，指尖往里推进，Sherlock不再挣扎。John把脑袋靠在Sherlock的脖子上，呼吸热乎乎地带着湿气吹到他的咽喉。

“我要狠狠地操你，让你几天都没法好好走路。”他低沉地宣布，让Sherlock全身颤栗。

END


End file.
